The Princess Of Darkness
by naley1223
Summary: This is about Buffy and Angel's daughter from their first night together. If you like it review it if you don't review anyway No Flames Suggestions are always welcome My First story.


The Princess of Darkness

Disclaimer: All the characters from Buffy The Vampire Slayer & Angel belong to Joss Whedon. All the characters you don't know are mine.

Summary: Future fic Based on the baby Buffy & Angel should have gotten on the night of her seventeenth birthday. Now for the fic

Feedback: Please this is my first fic

Prologue:

Buffy looked at her mother & friends and told them her and Angel had news. She was pregnant with twins a boy and girl. They were born on September 18,1998. The names are William Kieran Connelly and Katherine Angela Connelly. William passed in the next twenty – four hours he didn't have enough air. Now 17 years later Kat as she likes to be called lives with her father in L.A. Her mother gave her up for Riley Finn.

Part 1:

"Daddy where's my jacket?" "I've got to get to school". "It's on the my chair kitten"

"Hey Kat, how are you?"

"Fine, how 'bout you Elle" ." Good cept' not having a boyfriend which is a bummer. Since Valentines day is coming". "Sheesh, so you don't have a guy for V-day, Boo-Hoo". "Easy for you to say all the damn guys in school want you but you don't want a thing to do with them." "Why is that again?" "I don't like guys because they're self- conniving assholes who call girls easy even if all they did was oral sex this is of course with the exception of my Dad." "I guess… "Hey my two favorite girls!" "Hey Dan" the girls said in unison. "Hey sweetie, Hey Elle." "Don't call me sweetie Dan." " You should watch it plus my daddy hates you". "Why does he hate me?" Asked Dan. "Hmm… I wonder why maybe it's because you have a crush on his only child". "Hey, if you two ladies want a ride to our first days of second semester as seniors you better hurry up cause the taxi's leaving." "Shotgun" yelled Kat. "We finally made to senior year and to think we worried about not making it through freshman year" said Danny (Danielle). "Look who it is", Elle whispered to her friends." It's the Queen of Bitchiness herself and she looks even bitchier than normal" laughed Kat. "Charisma Carpenter" sighed Danny, "what happened to her we use to be friends." "She became a cheerleader" sneered Kat "that's what happened to her." "Carpenter and I use to be best friends, but because I'm not a cheerleader I'm in her ignore list I'm lower than her humph if anyone is lower than someone it's her." "I'm at the top of the food chain in the Underworld as Angelus's daughter."" She also hates you cause all the football jocks like you instead of her, you know the head cheerleader" mocked Elle. Dan rolled his eyes " you're all nuts". "But, that's why you love us and hang with us instead of your friends" Kat said while she pretended to be infatuated with him. "Well, look who it is girls Connelly and her band" spat Charisma. "Don't you love us anymore Chrissie," Kat pouted. " Now if you excuse me I have to get to math" mumbled Kat. "See You Losers Later!"" We love you to Kitty". "Whatever!" Kat yelled. The last months of Kat's high school days were coming to an end. She couldn't wait till she got to N Y U. She had applied for Julliard, but they wanted her to go to N Y U for her first two years of college. Kat would obviously miss her friends, but most of all she would miss her father who had always been there for her, unlike mommy dearest.

Part 2: Graduation Day

"Why do I have to mess with my hair again"? Questioned Kat. She was wearing a medium black spaghetti strap dress with beautiful rhinestones scattered on the enchanting dress. "You need a stylish hairdo with this kind of dress" Cordelia replied. "Do I have to Daddy" Kat stuck her lower lip out and made puppy dog eyes at her father. Angel chuckled "sorry princess but you have to listen to Cordy". "But Daddy" Kat whined. "No buts Katherine now stay still so Cor can finish your hair' Angel scolded. "Is Mom coming today Daddy", Kat asked. "I'm not sure baby". "Elle is going to be here in a few minutes, finish getting ready", Angel, said. "Alright" replied Kat. "Love You Daddy". "Love you too sweetie." While they were in the car Elle sang a bunch of the high school songs they had learned then stopped on the sight of the building they were to graduate in. Kat sighed "Well we finally made it to graduation, we get to go and get jobs and be independent without our parents help "Kat softly murmured. Elle's eyes got wide and said "Forget it, I'm going home." " Oh no you don't if I have to grow up so do you missy Kat huffed. "Girls, Play nice" Angel smiled at the two bickering teenagers. "Let's go line up Elle, See you later Daddy" Kat said while hugging her father and kissing him on the cheek. "Angel. Let's go find a good seat," Cordy murmured, " you can brood when she's at college," scolded Cordelia. "Alright" Angel whispered. But, unbeknownst to Cordy he was crying. Four long hours later it was over. Angel's beautiful daughter was now a college student. As it turned out her mother had come, but she had been late again it was the same old excuse. It was starting to grate on Kat's last nerve and Angel's last nerve. While Kat was in bed looking at her sun, moon, and stars ceiling she thought "This Was A Great Day."

Part3: I have to live with BOYS!?!

Kat looked up at her apartment building. She had requested this because she did not like the idea of a room where someone else could walk in anytime and bring guests. So She was stuck with an apartment building with two guys their names were Benjamin Johnson and the other was Jay Sixthsmith. Once she was right outside of her door she felt this tingling feeling in her stomach. "Well, here I go" thought Kat as she stepped into the apartment. Two male teenagers were fighting who got the master bedroom. Kat rolled her eyes "Boys" she mumbled under her breath. One of the boys one who had light brown hair and Bluish green eyes looked at her. When he did that her heart skipped a beat as did his. My name's "Benjamin Johnson" said the bluish green-eyed boy and this 'knucklehead is Jay Sixthsmith." Kat raised an eyebrow and replied my name is Katherine Connelly. Ben and Kat shook hands when they shook hands a shock went through both of them. Kat pulled away quickly. Unbeknownst to her Ben had wanted to hold hands longer. Kat broke the silence by saying "Which is my room?" "Anyone you want" Ben replied. Later while the three of them were eating dinner Jay asked "So Kat where do you live during the holidays?" " I live in L.A. with my father"," Why?' "Just curious" Jay replied. The first few months went by without incident.

Part4: The First Date Ever

Ben had taken Kat to a restaurant that overlooked the ocean he had hoped it would remind her of the beaches in California. "You know this is my first date ever" Kat told him she was blushing as she told him that secret piece of information that not even her best friend Elle knew. He smiled "I'm honored to be your first date ever." laughed Ben. They were walking on a dock close to The Statue of Liberty. "Don't laugh at me" Kat replied while she nudged him. Ben looked at her and smirked and whispered "5 second head start." She ran full speed to the other side of the dock. He caught her before she could make it and started tickling her. "Ben giggle please giggle stop giggle it" laughed Kat. "Not until you say Uncle" Ben replied. " Alright, okay I give up, uncle" Kat said while catching her breath. As she turned to face him she was breathing heavily. When she had turned completely he smiled kindly bent down and kissed her, at first she didn't respond then after she got over her initial shock she leaned into him for strength as to not fall on her feet and kissed him back. "You're beautiful," Ben murmured against her mouth. She looked up at him with her sparkling deep chocolate and honey brown eyes and gave him a shy smile with blush creeping up on her cheeks.

Part 5: Separating for Christmas break

"I'm going to miss you" Ben told a tearing up Kat. "Hey, Don't cry love it's only a few weeks" said Ben,

"I am not crying stupid, there is something in my eye like an eyelash or dust," a sniffling Kat told Ben. He laughed at her response and then smiled at her."Sure whatever you say baby" chuckled Ben, while he tucked a strand of her enticing Dark Chocolate Brown hair.


End file.
